Extreme Proposal
by Marikit Whimsy
Summary: Ryohei is Extremely ready to propose to Hana. But not without some misadventures. 3387 RyoxHana


**Rating: G**  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
><strong>Pairings: **Ryohei Hana  
><strong>Genres: **Romance Comedy  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Extreme!  
><strong>Worksafe: <strong>Yes  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ryohei's misadventures before his proposal  
><strong>DisclaimerClaimer: **Ryohei and Hana are not mine nor is Katekyo HItman Reborn. It is EXTREMELY Amano Akira's

**Littlemissmarikit: ** Here it is! An extreme RYOHEI fic. Well… an old one at least. It's a quick one shot to cure my boredom. ** COMMENTS, CRITICISM and ALL THAT JAZZ is EXTREMELY WELCOME. ** Enjoy!

"I am extremely ready," Ryohei Sasagawa declared as he put the tiny box in his pocket and stared at his face in the mirror. The face was full of determination as always as he was about to embark on a mission that would probably change his life. This mission was one that the Vongola did not set for him. Instead, it was a personal kind of goal something that a man should do at some point in his life. He was going to ask the woman he loved to marry him.

He took out the ring, a ring that he spent a full salary of an S-class mission on. A ring that took him ages to find and a ring that took him ages to decide on buying. But he thought that it will be all worth it. After all, this was Hana we were talking about The woman in the picture from the future- but it was way past that. Ryohei had figured that the picture was taken when they were still dating. Now, the relationship is turning to a different level. The commitment needed for this relationship was different. He knew that it was time take it to the next level to the extreme.

He smiled and closed his fists on the box that he protected for so long. Tonight he will propose. He will not chicken out and he will take it like a man. Tonight, he will make it official that Hana will be his to the EXTREME.

God, help him. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer before nAodding and going out the door. He has to meet Hana in an hour in the restaurant where they had their first date. The plan was to slip the ring with the menu. He just has to get there quick enough He has to be prepared and romantic to the extreme

He ran full speed towards the restaurant, never mind taking transporation running was faster and convenient. Plus there was never traffic when he ran. He paused a minute as he caught his breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Suddenly he heard something drop to the floor. He stared as the box fell through the grills in the sewer he was stepping on.

"THIS IS BAD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei cried out as he pulled apart the sewer with his strength and reached for the box. Not being able to reach it, he knew he had no choice. He had to go in. He had to get the box even if it meant he would have to meet Hana with wet clothes.

The waterline that they were in was luckily fresh and so he waded in looking for the tiny box. As he searched, he noticed the water was getting higher. He frowned, was it time to open the water lines? The answer was yes. His eyes widened as a huge gush of water came racing towards him. He found his box resting on one of the rocks in the sewer, he raced for it and got up the metal ladder before he got totally drenched.

Now that the problem of the ring was done, he looked around for the time. He only had fifteen minutes to go before he was late to their date. He should call Hana, he patted his pockets. He had left his cellular phone at home and he had no idea what Hana's number is.

This is extremely bad!

He panicked and decided that he should take a taxi to get there faster. The taxi he rode on was slow, and the man who drove it got confused with his extreme explanation and they ended up lost. Rats! now Ryohei was extremely late

He paid the taxi driver and ran all the way to the restaurant. As he got there, he saw the retreating figure of Hana who was extremely disappointed in him.

"HANA! DON'T LEAVE ME! I EXTREMELY LOVE YOU!" Ryohei begged as he ran towards her.

"How do you expect me to believe that, Sasagawa. I was there for two hours, waiting. You stood me up," Hana frowned and continued to walk away.

As she did, Ryohei screamed again. "BUT I CAN EXPLAIN! I WAS EXTREMELY LOOKING FOR THIS! IT FELL IN THE SEWER!"

Hana turned around to see him raising up a tiny box. Curiosity bit her and she stopped walking. "I-IDIOT! EVERYONE CAN HEAR US...WHAT IS THAT?"

"HANA, PLEASE EXTREMELY FORGIVE ME! I LOVE YOU!" He continued begging. If Hana left him he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He approached her tears in his eyes. once he got there, she slapped him.

Ryohei didn't flinch. He deserved that. What man stands up a girl anyway? That was extremely unforgivable. He will have to punish himself for that.

"Hana-chan," he said as he went down on one knee and presented her the ring. "Will you do me the extreme pleasure of being my wife? If I lose you, I could extremely die.." He said and it was the truth. He had not loved another person so purely than he did with her- of course that is aside from kyoko.

Hana could not believe her ears and eyes as he opened the box." You... you're an idiot, you know that? You stood me up, you embarass me like this in the middle of town and now you're asking me to be your wife?"

Ryohei wanted to die then and there. He was extremely going to get dumped. He knew it.

"I am extremely sorry," he said rather softly.

"Well first, you have to stop screaming and start listening," Hana said to him and then she held out her hand. "Second, you have to properly put that ring on my finger. Third, if you are even a second late to our wedding, I will kill you." She smiled as Ryohei processed what she said.

"You mean..."

"Just do it, , I WILL EXTREMELY MARRY YOU!" Hana declared to a shocked Ryohei

Ryohei obeyed and then clasped her in a bear hug."WOOOT! We're extremely engaged! I AM EXTREMELY GETTING MARRIED!"


End file.
